Tears Will Freeze
by D1G1T4L hikari
Summary: Drew stops by May's house to give her a Christmas present, but finds Brendan there. Fluffy? Ansty? Oneshot Contestshipping


**Tears Will Freeze**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**One-shot X-mas Contestshippy**

* * *

A majestic and mystical dragon flew down from the snowy skies down towards a lovely and vibrant city. Its rhombus-shaped wings flapped accordingly and the beautiful sound waves made an elegant singing voice. It was known as the desert spirit and its wings could clap up a deadly sandstorm. But used gracefully, the wings seemed like melodious chimes breezing through the wind. The green dragon swooped down towards the icy streets of Petalburg City and met a certain emerald-eyed boy, whistling for him.

"Fly! Fly, Flygon!" the mystical dragon cried. _Master Drew! I got it!_

The Flygon hovered near the ground and gently fell onto the young coordinator's head. He stroked Flygon's neck and took the parcel from its claws. It was wrapped in a beautiful metallic green wrapping paper and tied altogether with a simple, yet striking gold ribbon. Flygon smiled as the boy held out some Pokeblock for the great dragon.

"All right Flygon, can you take me to the Petalburg Gym?" Drew asked.

"Fly," the Flygon said happily. _Of course._

Drew then held the carefully wrapped present in his hands as he jumped on Flygon. The powerful wings flapped loudly and the snow around them flew into a small blizzard. Within a moment, the boy and the Flygon soared through the night sky having only gentle snowflakes fall onto his strong hands. The night air breezed across his face in an icy wind, but he looked past that, and saw the beautiful Petalburg City, blanketed in an evening snow, gently falling down onto the cobblestone streets and lampposts.

---

"May! You have a guest!" Caroline called up to her.

"All right mom!" May shouted back.

The young brunette was brushing her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her Beautifly and Eevee were playing around behind her as she pulled her red bandana over her hair and tied it tightly around her head. She pulled her gloves on as she ran downstairs.

"Brendan?!" she exclaimed.

"Hey May, I haven't seen you around a lot," the white haired kid said with a goofy smile.

"This is so awesome! Why didn't you tell me you were coming by?" May asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"Well I thought it'd be more fun this way," Brendan said.

May jumped on her childhood friend and Brendan laughed with her as well. It was a joyous Christmas as May looked into his beautiful eyes. She had missed his warm smile and strong arms, but most of all, she had just missed his charming and funny personality. The daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader looked around at her house and saw the mistletoe lining every corner and wall. The fire burned crisply and warmly while Brendan continued his stories.

"And that's how I got here," he finally finished.

"I did a lot of traveling with some friends in Hoenn too," May said with a smile.

"I'm glad I came back home for the holidays. I kind of missed this place," Brendan said.

"Yeah, same with me," May added.

"Hey look, there's some mistletoe," Brendan said with a cocky grin.

---

Drew looked nervously at the Petalburg Gym as Flygon flew swiftly down to the doorstep. As confident as the green-haired boy was on the stage of the contest arena, he never felt these butterflies circling in his stomach before. A sickening fluttering sensation filled him as he jumped off Flygon with the gift in his shaking hands. He slowly walked up to the doorstep of the house connected to the Petalburg Gym as he turned and saw Flygon trying to contain his laughter.

"Do you find something funny, Flygon?" Drew asked through gritted teeth.

"Flygon, Fly!" the dragon replied trying to suppress his own laughter. _It's nothing Master Drew._

Drew wistfully flicked his hair as he rung the doorbell. He heard golden chimes ring as the snow fell delicately onto the ground. The boy listened closely through the wooden door as he heard a crowd of voices within the warm little house.

"May! C'mon, don't play hard-to-get!" a male voice said.

"Go away Brendan! I'm not letting you take my first kiss!" May shouted in return.

"Oh, no one will know," the boy said in return. "Who are you saving it for anyway?"

The emerald-eyed boy heard chairs being knocked over in the house and then a final crash. He heard May fall hardly onto the ground followed by this 'Brendan' kid. He listened closely and heard May start to giggle and laugh… The young coordinator held the doorknob and slowly opened the door. The snow fell harder as he looked in…

"May, c'mon. I bet you are dying to know what your first kiss is like," Brendan said with a smile.

"Thanks Brendan, but help me up!" May shouted with laughter.

"I will if you give me a kiss," Brendan said stubbornly.

"God, you are impossible," May said irritated.

May was lying on the floor with chairs over legs, pinning her down. She was laughing furiously, feeling a deep sense of nostalgia. She and Brendan had chased each other all over the house when they were kids. Drew stood in the doorway with his mouth half open as Brendan leaned into May and closed his eyes. The green-haired coordinator dropped the neatly wrapped present on the ground and May looked up in astonishment. Her blue eyes widened and Brendan pulled away from May as Drew turned away.

"Drew! Hey!" May said hopefully.

"I thought I'd just come and stop by," Drew said with a slightly quivering voice.

"Hey! Wait up!" May shouted. "Brendan, get off me!"

Without warning, the boy left and ran through the snow. May then threw off the furniture pinning her down and pushed Brendan out of the way. The white-haired Pokemon trainer looked shocked at May as she ran towards the open door. Brendan saw the green-haired coordinator climb onto his Flygon and he angrily kicked the mystical dragon. The Flygon cried out angrily as it flapped its huge wings and hovered over the snow. Suddenly, the dragon vanished into the night sky along with the mysterious boy.

"Who was that?" Brendan asked.

"Great…" May said softly.

"Hey he left me a present!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Stop being so self-centered," May said with an agitated voice.

The girl picked up the nicely wrapped gift and took the card off to the side. She looked at it carefully as she took off the golden ribbon and the dark green wrapping paper. May opened the box and saw a very expensive diamond bracelet. The beautiful colors bounced off the rare mineral and reflected a rainbow of colors on the walls. May looked sadly at the vanishing Flygon, disappearing into a cloud of mist and sadness.

_May,_

_I heard you whining about wanting a bracelet like this one, to Ash. I thought you would need a good luck charm anyway, since we might be facing off in the next contest. Whatever, don't lose it, because I'm not buying you another one. _

_- Love Drew _(The 'love' was scratched out and May could hardly read it)

"I got to go Brendan," May said abruptly.

"Do you want me to come with-" Brendan started.

"No, I have to take care of this on my own," May said finally.

---

The young boy sat on the steps of the huge icy fountain. He was feeding his Flygon as the snowflakes accumulated on his green hair. It was cold and bitter, but nothing was as cold as his darkened heart. His head was spinning…How could he have ever thought that he had something with May? The boy shook his head in frustration, looking down at the ice crystals forming in the water of the huge fountain. It was growing steadily colder, and the boy shivered. His loyal Flygon walked closer to Drew, hoping to keep them both warm.

"Thanks Flygon," Drew said warmly.

"Flygon, Fly, Flyyyy," the dragon replied. _It's not a problem._

"Coming here was such a waste of time…" Drew said bitterly.

"Flygon…"_I'm sorry._

"It's not your fault, Flygon. Don't worry about it," Drew said with a smile.

He stroked Flygon's neck and threw a penny into the fountain. The young coordinator watched as it slowly sunk to the bottom. Drew slouched back and looked sadly into the dark skies. The bright lights that twinkled around him were not even seen anymore as he threw another penny into the fountain. The boy dug his hand into the snow and felt the cold ice melt into a glacial water on him. His body was growing colder, and his hands were numb… but his heart was even darker.

"Drew!" a voice shouted from afar.

The boy did not even look up when he hear d the distant voice. He kept his head down, allowing his fair green hair to droop over his eyes. The young brunette ran up to him and panted heavily from running. She looked up at him with hope in her sapphire blue eyes. He, on the other hand, barely even looked up…

"Hey Drew! You left before without saying anything!" May said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Drew replied casually.

"Well, you dropped something on your way out," May said hopefully.

"Uh huh…I didn't feel like interrupting your moment with that other guy, so I just dropped it down for you," Drew said with a monotonous voice.

"Drew, you know there's nothing between me and Brendan right? We're just childhood friends!"

"Yep, I figured as much," Drew replied coldly.

"What is your problem?!" May then shouted.

"What are you talking about? I gave you something for Christmas didn't I? Now stop giving me an ear-splitting scream," Drew said with annoyance.

"You looked so startled when Brendan was… really close to me! I'm just telling you that he doesn't mean more to me than a good friend! He was just being dumb and goofy," May pouted.

"Well that's good to know," Drew said sarcastically.

May's face grew red hot in anger and frustration. She was trying to explain something to Drew, but he just wouldn't listen! She clenched her hands in fury as he briefly looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. The girl finally realized it… What he had seen had deeply hurt him… The green-haired coordinator shook off the fresh blanket of snow covering his shoulders and wistfully gestured for May to leave.

"I'm sorry Drew. But it's Brendan," May said with a faint laugh. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend." May said with another laugh. She was trying to make light of the situation… Drew could hear this from the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, well I can't tell you more than what has already been said."

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked skeptically. "But Drew… that was a diamond bracelet you gave me! I really like it from the shop I saw downtown, but I didn't expect someone to actually buy this for me! It's so expensive Drew! How could you afford it?"

"If you don't want it, you should return it to the store," Drew said finally.

Tears started to form in May's eyes as she heard those cold, harsh words from Drew. The young boy didn't even know why he was being so sensitive about May and Brendan, but it… Drew couldn't even explain it himself… The green-eyed boy stood up and so did his Flygon. May ran up to the young coordinator and placed her hand on his. Drew looked back and saw the tears in her eyes… They were flowing down her cheek rapidly and her sapphire eyes never seemed so sad to him…

"I don't know anything about Brendan… More correctly, I barely know anything about you and I don't know about your history with Brendan. I think it'd be best to leave things where they are," Drew said quietly.

"You want it to be like this?"

"It's not up to me."

Drew climbed back onto his Flygon and May released her hand on his. She looked sadly at the boy as he hovered in the sky with his majestic green dragon. The powerful wings flapped and she felt a cold gust of wind fly against her. The young brunette wiped the tears from her eyes, but still gazed sadly at the handsome boy. Drew sighed softly and his breath was seen as a white cloud escaping his mouth…

"Maybe there will be another time I can say things more clearly. But for now, I need some time away from everything," Drew said finally.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say-" May started.

Suddenly, out of the blue… Drew turned and kissed her passionately on the lips. May could not even believe what the hell was happening… She closed her eyes softly and kissed him back. Drew was incredibly complex… He didn't say that he liked her… did he? May ran through her memories and …she racked her brains. Everyone about Drew just changed in this snowy, crystal moment. Finally, the boy pulled away and May looked questioningly at him and the first kiss she ever had… one word… amazing.

"I'll see you 'round," Drew said…a bit flushed.

May stood at the foot of the frozen fountain with confusion… She was thinking about the amazing kiss… It was breathtaking, no doubt. It hit her like a drenching cold icicle… Drew was always the man she wished to be with. How could her naive mind allowed her to be so dense? Drew flicked his hair and climbed onto his Flygon, still trying to look ahead.

"You just made this the best Christmas ever," May said softly.

"Yeah, back at you…"

---

**May's House**

"Sigh… I was hoping to ask Drew to stay over for Christmas," May said sadly. "He always leaves on his Flygon so suddenly like that…"

She opened the door of her warm little house. Her sapphire eyes caught small candles lit inside. May wasn't in the mood for Brendan being romantic… May threw her scarf on the couch and looked up at the figure before her.

"Merry Christmas May…"

"D-Dr-" she stuttered. Cut off again by a magical kiss.

* * *

** Author's Note: **Merry Christmas :) even though I have to spend most of this Christmas studying for test and doing homework, I hope that everyone enjoys reading my fanfic! I couldn't stop thinking about Contestshipping, even if i tried. I couldn't let this year end without a big bang from our fav two coordinators right? 


End file.
